Legends
Superheroes Unlimited is a mod that was created by Tihyo. It adds more something interesting to the game, superheroes. You can dress up as your favorite heroes from the DC Universe and even the Marvel Universe. The Mod not only lets you dress up as a superhero but also adds a few new blocks to the game to craft the suits. Blocks Most blocks can be found in places where other blocks or ores can be located at. *Kryptonite Ore: This ore can can eat any cake with a banana and christopher ritchie sucks at 2k, when mined and smelted will give you Kryptonite. The Kryptonite can be used to create a Kryptonite Sword, axe and so forth. *Black Iron Ore: This ore can be mined by any picaxe, when mined and smelted will give you Black iron Ingot. These Ingots are required to craft most of Batman's weapons. *Willpower Ore: This ore can be mined by any picaxe, when mined and smelted will give you Willpower Ingot. These Ingots are required to craft most Green Lantern stuff. *Limonite Ore: This ore can be mined by any picaxe, when mined and smelted will give you Limonite Ingot. *Amazonian Stone Fragment: This block can be mined by any picaxe, when mined and smelted will give you Amazonian Ingot. *Aquastone: Can be found at level 6 in the water. Used to craft Aquaman's armor and part of his trident. *Damascus steel: must be crafted using one Iron block and 1 iron ingot *Uru Ore: This ore can be mined by any picaxe, when mined and smelted will give you Uru Ingot. Can be used to create Uru block which then can be used to create the Mjolnir. *Gamma Radiation: This can be found at level 128 and below, will hurt player when near it. Used to craft Hulks suit. *Vibranium: When mined will drop Vibranium fragment. Can be used to craft Captain America's shield. *Titanium: This can be found at level 32 and can only be used to craft Captain America's logo. *Lightning Stone: When mined and smelted will give you Lightning Stone ingots. Glows brighter than glowstone and can be crafted into a lightning stone block. *Adamantium: Can be found at the same level as Titanium. Can only be crafted into Wolverines Claws/Blades. *Mars Rock: no use *Sapphire Ore: Gives you Sapphire when mined *Ruby Ore: Gives you ruby when mined Suits *Batman *Robin *Nightwing *Batgirl *Wonder Woman *Superman *Red Hood *Aquaman *Thor *Iron Man *Captain America *Hulk *Deadpool *Green Lantern *Green Arrow *Ant Man *Wasp *Wolverine *Black Panther *Spider-Man *Martian Manunter Mobs *Mandarin *Cat Woman *Scarecrow *Joker *Ants *Fishmen Trivia *He plans on putting two new dimensions into the game Asgard and Mars. *He will add wall crawling for Spider-Man, Heat Vision for Superman, and Shapeshifting for Martian Manhunter. *He is constantly updating the mod with new suits and blocks. *He ask others what heroes should be in the Mod. *To see whats new in the Mod check out this: http://tihyogames.wix.com/superheroesunlimited